Promise Me
by SharpieSam
Summary: "I'm sorry Manny." She whispered. She broke her promise… One-shot MannyXFrida- Rated T for blood and character death


**DISCLAMER: I do not own El Tigre. They belong to their respectable owners. **

Its a really short one-shot I decited to write. There's probably alot of mistakes but don't rub it in.

Enjoy!

_italics= _Flashbacks, dreams, thoughts, sounds. 

* * *

Promise Me

Frida looked around. It was dark and there was nothing in sight. She tried to recall what happened before she ended up here, but all she remembered were the red eyes that looked at her before she blacked out. She got up on her feet and tried to walk somewhere.

"Frida Swarez…" a voice echoed. Frida looked behind her but there was nothing. Her hand was held in a tight fist around her Plata Pedigrossa glove. She walked towards the direction of the voice, but she just seemed to be walking to nothing. Frida stopped her pace when she heard a low growl. She took one look over her shoulder before she was flung in the air. She landed hard on the ground gasping for air. Immediately, she felt a clawed hand grab her on the throat.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you…" The voice said. Frida's eyes opened up wide. Suddenly, the whole space was lit up and she saw the figure standing before her. Demonio Tigre looked at her with cold, blood red eyes.

"Y..you! How did you-ACK" Frida felt the dark black claws slip into her throat followed by warm blood flowing out. She gasped for air. Manny's counterpart snickered.

"How am I back? Is that what you want to know?" He yelled tightening his grip on Frida. "I never left." Demonio Tigre gave a deathly smile.

"Please! Don't..."Frida gasped.

"Forget it Swarez! After what you and your boyfriend did to me...You can forget about living anymore. It's time you join him." Demonio roared. Frida looked at the scar that was on his face. Three claw marks trailed down from this eye down to his chin. Frida looked up at him and then shut her eyes tight. Her face was turning blue. _You got one shot Frida. Then make a run for it!,_she thought. Frida took one gasp of air and kicked Demonio Tigre in the stomach. He flew a good 3 feet. Frida took a few gasps of air then ran as far as she could.

"Of course. What's a death without a fight." Demonio shot his claw and grabbed Frida by her ankle. He threw her against a wall hard. Frida's leg bled, a lot.

"Get up!" Demonio yelled. Frida stumbled to her feet. Demonio clawed Frida's face.

"AHH!" Frida screamed. She put her hand over the wound on her cheek. Blood flowed out through her fingers.

"FIGHT!" Demonio Tigre screamed. Frida took a step back and Demonio clawed her arm. Blood was flowing from all of her wounds and dripping into a pool. Frida was starting to loose conciseness and was already stumbling around.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Frida said weakly. _I can't, _she added in her head. Frida felt a burning pain on her chest. Frida fell on the ground panting for air and trying her best not to pass out from loss of blood.

"Where's you're hero now?" Demonio said, "It's time you join him." He brought his claws up and through her tired eyes she could see a red glow to it.

"I'm sorry Manny." She whispered. She broke her promise…

Flashback

"_Manny!" Frida screamed. She ran over to his side. Manny's face was bloody and he was damaged beyond repair. They both knew that. They both knew that he was going to die. _

"_It's that bad, isn't it?" Manny whispered in a pained voice. Frida felt tears in her eyes and sniffed. Frida shook her head._

"_You're going to be fine Manny. You just-" _

"_Frida," Manny said, "Don't lie to me. I know when you lie." Frida felt Manny's hand in hers start to slip. _

"_Manny, please! Please! Don't leave me here! I..I'll come with you! I'll die and go to the Land of the Dead with you! Anything! If it means I don't have to loose you!" Frida cried. There was no holding back her tears now. They dripped down the floor. _

"_Frida, no..you need to stay here. You belong here, not there." Manny coughed but continued. "Frida…"_

"_Manny…"_

"_Frida, you have to promise me something. Can you do that for me?" He asked. Frida nodded._

"_Yes. Anything." _

"_Don't die. Don't kill yourself. Fight if it keeps you alive. You're going to live a long life. You're going to marry a nice guy, maybe even have some kids, but don't die." Manny pleaded. Frida looked at Manny. His green eyes were going dull and his skin was getting paler by the second. She squeezed his hand tight. _

"_I promise.." _

Flashback Ends

Frida looked up and saw the claw glow blood red. She shut her eyes tight and waited for death. But instead, all she felt was a rush of wind.

Her eyes opened wide to hear Demonio Tigre screaming. Frida saw a bright green glow and looked up. A green tiger stood before her. Frida stared in awe. The tiger growled. Frida looked at it. Bright glowing and had a green pelt with stripes and a long tail that was lashed. But there was one thing Frida noticed the most. That was the collar. The collar was a darker green but glowed just as bright as anything else. It was decorated with gems and occasionally bones. It was marked with scratches and other tears, but there was one thing that distracted Frida. The one thing that stood out. It was a dark grey and marked with scratches and claw marks and a T in the middle. It was a belt buckle.

"Manny?" She whispered. Before she could say more the tiger lashed out at Demonio. It's claws swiping everywhere leaving terrible wounds. Demonio clawed at the tiger's chest and it backed off a little. Frida caught a glance at Demonio Tigre. His entire body was bleeding badly and one of his eyes were shut, one thing was clear though. He was scared out of his mind. But the tiger was not offering mercy, it lunged at Demonio and held him down.

Demonio Tigre's POV

My body ached everywhere. There was no end to it. I knew it was over when the tiger held me down. I looked up trying to plead for mercy but its eyes were showing all the signs of anger and none of sympathy. Then I noticed something. A square grey object on its collar. It was marked with a letter T and it instantly reminded me of El Tigre, my counterpart that I had killed.

"But..but. I killed you!" I said in shock. But it was merely a whisper. He didn't say it, but I could see it in his eyes.

"_You did. Now it's time for you to pay the price." _It lowered its muzzle to my neck and firmly bit into my neck. I didn't struggle though. _What's the point?_, I thought before I slipped into darkness.

Frida's POV

I saw the gigantic tiger bite Demonio's neck then it raised its head. It looked back at me and started walking towards me until it was right in front of me. I looked at it and it looked at me.

"Manny?" I said softly. It bowed its head once. I wanted to leap up and hug him but I was so weak. It lay on its belly right in front of me. I looked at it and slowly put a hand on its head. I somehow felt comforted. I ran my fingers on its…his…soft fur and smiled. He was looking at me and smiled too.

"I knew I'd see you again." I said. He raised his head and rubbed up against my leg but stopped. He looked at the cut on my leg and the one on my arm, chest, and face. I felt dizzy again remembering my wounds.

"It's that bad, isn't it?" I whispered to him weakly. My fingers traced the gems and the buckle on his collar. I wanted to be with him again. I wanted to be with him forever. And maybe I would. I was weak and losing a lot of blood. I was slowly dying. Nobody was in sight and I was sure to die with no medical treatment.

"I guess I'll see you soon." Frida whispered, barely audible. Manny shook his massive head and my hand slipped off his head. He got up back on all fours and looked down at me once more. Before I could ask him anything else, I slipped into darkness.

_Beep, beep, beep…._

I slowly opened her eyes. I heard a constant beeping sound next to me and my eyes snapped open.

"Mija? Are you awake?" _Mami? Is that you?, _I wanted to say. I looked to my side and saw my mom looking at me in concern.

"Yes, Mami." I replied weakly.

"Mija! You're awake!" Papi said. I nodded weakly. My whole body ached. I put my hand on my head trying to remember when I felt something. Three marks down my cheek. The memories flowed back in my head quickly.

"Mija? Are you ok?" Mami said.

"I'm fine Mami. Just a little…surprised." I replied. Words couldn't describe how I was feeling.

"Mija, what happened to you yesterday?" She asked.

"Si, we heard a loud roar on the other side of town and found you unconscious and badly injured." Papi said. _A roar?_, I thought. Then I remembered Manny. His soft fur on my hand and his low growl, but that just reminded me that he was gone.

"I..I..Can we talk about this later?" I said. I wanted to be alone for a while. Just so I could gather my thoughts.

"Of course Mija." He replied. A doctor came in and said something to Papi. He nodded and went out side with him followed my Mami. I watched the door close behind them but before it closed I saw a bony and reach out and grab the door. That definitely woke me up. Django came in.

"Hey Django." I said.

"Hey. I believe this is yours" he said. He threw a little envelope to me and it landed firmly on my lap. I looked at it confused but before I could ask who it was from, he left. I looked down at the little envelope. It had my name on it. I slowly opened it peeling the flap slowly not wanting to tear the envelope.

_Frida,_

_Don't worry. You still haven't broken your promise yet._

I read the note over again. I touched the paper to make sure it was real, and it was. I knew who it was from and smiled. I put the letter back and sealed it tight. Before I laid down to sleep and fell into a wonderful dream.

_I was surrounded by a golden field. But that was one thing I didn't really care for. Instead I had my eyes fixed on the glowing green tiger before me. _

"_Thank you.." I said. Before he disappeared again._

* * *

**Please Comment and/or favorite! :D Thanks for reading! :)**

**-Sam**


End file.
